


It's A Hard Life

by EffingEden



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby is studying for finals and Jareth is having a ball</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Hard Life

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from comment_fic ; Any, any, "It's a Hard Life" by Queen (music video)

There was a lot of sound coming from the ballroom. He’d known about the ball, but he had finals to revise and prepare for – not that Jareth could postpone for a few days, Morrigan forbid. No, instead he mocked and wheedled, tempted and tricked. It had been difficult to withstand against the king’s will, the tidal drag of it almost tangible, but Toby was equal to it in his stubbornness.

Foolishly, Toby had thought Jareth would take his absence with a little grace – but the man was even more petulant than Sarah could be. And all that singing was damn distracting.

He slipped through the narrow corridors and negotiated the Escher hall, relying on the sound of music to lead him through the confusing every-way stairs. Finally, he reached the ballroom and cracked open the door.

A moment later he closed it as quickly as he could, the image of what had been inside burned for eternity onto his retinas.

Jareth in a one-shouldered red catsuit, decorated with an explosion of feather over one shoulder and a line of eyes leading from the feathered explosion, down his chest and belly to finish over his crotch. The right side was a mess of sting. He had been without his usual high heels or any footwear at all.

Toby was use to Jareth’s outlandish fashion taste, but to see an eye the same shade of green as his own stitched over a very prominent piece of anatomy made his mind blank with shock. He couldn’t face his lord and lover in such a costume and voice anything coherent.

As a new verse started up, Toby retreated.


End file.
